We propose to develop an integrated module for high-throughput clonogenic cell survival assay in cancer drug screening. I-PARTS, Integrated platform for anti-cancer radiation therapeutics screening combines the recent advances in cell culture automation, microfluidics, and high-speed image analysis with the highthoughput X-ray irradiation. Commercially, the product also has the scope and feasibility to analyze various cancer drugs with variable X-ray doses, and different cell lines in a high-throughput manner. Allowing the cells to grown in the 3-dimensional environment with in vivo mimicking materials further facilitates the IPARTS module to be adopted in in patient tumor sample clonogenic survival assay predicting radiocurability. Experimental validation and commercialization will be pursued by a phase II SBIR proposal.